


distractions

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Later, when it was two am and she was still trying to figure out the answer to number forty-two, she might regret this but now, with Luna in her arms, feeling like warmth and safety, she didn’t regret a thing.





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt _cho/luna: kisses are better than homework._

Cho sighed, closing her book, only to reopen it seconds later. She hated Arithmancy. She should have never signed up for it in the first place, but she was so sure it would make her look like a well-rounded student when she began applying for positions next year.

 

She got out a fresh sheet of scratch parchment and began to work on her problem set. She would figure it out. Eventually.

 

She had just redone number twenty seven for the fourth time when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

 

“Peekaboo.” A voice chirped in her ear.

 

“Peekaboo?” Cho asked.

 

The hands covering her face disappeared and Cho turned to see her girlfriend smiling at her.

 

“It’s a Muggle game. We’re learning about it in Muggle Studies. I think it’s mainly played with children.”

 

“Ah,” Cho said, watching as Luna levitated Cho’s book off of her lap and then sat down.

 

“Hi,” Luna whispered, smiling.

 

“Hi,” Cho said back, leaning in to kiss her.

 

Their hello kisses were usually short and sweet but Luna seemed to have something in different in mind for that afternoon, swiping her tongue across Cho’s bottom lip.

 

“We have to stop,” Cho mumbled, not pulling way.

 

“Really? Why?” Luna said, pulling away to press a kiss behind Cho’s ear.

 

“Because,” Cho said, reduced to one word sentences as Luna kissed the corner of her mouth. “Homework.”

 

Luna kissed across Cho’s cheek and whispered into her ear. “But kisses are more important than homework.”

 

As always, she couldn’t find it within her to argue with Luna’s logic.

 

Later, when it was two am and she was still trying to figure out the answer to number forty-two, she might regret this but now, with Luna in her arms, feeling like warmth and safety, she didn’t regret a thing.


End file.
